The U.S. entertainment software industry is almost a $7 billion a year industry, according to the most recent data released by the Interactive Digital Software Association (now the Entertainment Software Association). More than 221 million computer and video games are sold each year, which equates to almost two games for every household in America. The bulk of the entertainment software market share has historically been devoted to games written for personal computers. But in recent years the introduction of specialized video game consoles by companies such as Sony™, Microsoft™ and Nintendo™ has caused console software to capture a greater percentage of the market share.
Not surprisingly, the competition for the gaming dollar has been fierce. Every few years improved versions of the specialized gaming platforms are released, offering increased processing speeds and graphic capabilities. Soon after an improved version of a video game console is released, and many times even before the release, the companies that write the software for the consoles abandon the older console version and begin developing games for the newer console. While games are typically available for older gaming platforms, the bulk of new games that come to market are always written for the latest gaming systems.
Another aspect of the competition between manufacturers of gaming systems is the release of game content that is exclusive to a single game platform. One technique game manufacturers have used in recent years to build or maintain market share is to develop a game or a game series that is only available on the game system sold by that manufacturer. Games are often developed by companies that are independent of the game platform manufacturers, and these companies write games (or port them) so that the game can be played on a number of different systems. The advantage to the game developer, of course, is that by marketing a game to those gamers that own different gaming systems, the developer reaches a larger target audience. But the developer of an exclusive game has a slightly different motivation. Typically, a game that is developed or marketed for a single platform is purposely limited to that platform in an effort to convince consumers to buy the gaming system. Examples of exclusive game content include the Mario® series from Nintendo™ and Halo® from Microsoft™.
From the perspective of the gamer, the presence of multiple competing gaming systems and exclusive content written for each is both good and bad. On one hand, the competition between manufacturers forces them to strive to improve the capabilities of their respective gaming systems. But on the other hand, the presence of multiple, incompatible gaming systems, forces the gamer to choose between different sets of available games or, alternatively, requires that the gamer purchase two or more of the competing gaming systems. Between the cost of updating to the latest gaming platforms and the cost of the actual game software, it quickly becomes cost prohibitive for an enthusiast that wants to play games written for two or more incompatible gaming systems.
Emulation software (sometimes referred to herein as “emulators”) arose, in part, as a response to a perceived need among garners for a cross-platform gaming capability. Generally, a software emulator is a computer program that runs on a target platform (often a personal computer) and uses software to supply native platform capabilities that are not present in the target platform. For example, a software emulator written to emulate a Nintendo Game Boy® handheld device uses software to perform some or all of the specialized graphic functions that the Game Boy® device would normally perform. Similarly, the emulator uses software code to emulate the hardware configuration within the Game Boy® and translates the game software requests into requests that are handled by the hardware configuration of the target platform.
The benefit of emulators is that the application allows the gamer to play games on his or her system that were not originally written for that type of system. But a downside of emulators is that they are notoriously difficult to write (requiring a large amount of knowledge of the internal workings of the system that is being emulated) and even a well-written emulator will not emulate every game written for the emulated system. Another problem with emulators is the difficulty in making the emulator work properly with the hardware and software configurations of the platform on which the emulator is running.
An unsatisfied need therefore exists in the industry for new systems and methods of delivering game content to users that was written for different gaming platforms. A related need is for an interface that is user-friendly and manages the intricacies of emulating the various gaming platforms.